A Prank Results in Punishment
by gamerman1902
Summary: Batgirl decides to prank Wonder Girl with a new item that she's cooked up, but Cassie is none too pleased at Barbara when the prank takes effect. Contains spanking, wedgies, some mild femslash and most importantly lots and lots of spanking


"Hey Barbara, what's going on?" Artemis asked as she walked into the Watchtower to see if there were any criminals that needed to be taken care of. Artemis went by Tigress now but the team still referred to her as Artemis. Ever since Wally had "died" Artemis had been working with Barry Allen and the Flash family to bring him back. So far they had nothing and Artemis was basically alone in her love life, not that she wanted anyone new anyway. Artemis liked both guys and girls but no one could ever replace Wally. After all, they had been together five years before Nightwing had called them back into the superhero game. Now what was once the "Junior Justice League" was working side by side with the big guns. All this reflection had distracted Artemis from what Batgirl was saying.

"Ohh she's gonna be so embarrassed!" Batgirl exclaimed. Artemis just stared at her confused. "Uh could you repeat that again Barb?" Artemis asked. Barbara started again describing her prank. "Cassie is gonna be here soon and I developed this fluid that dissolves clothes at S.T.A.R Labs and I'm gonna spray it all over her!" Barbara cheered. Artemis just stared dumbfounded at her teammate. Barbara never really seemed like the mischievous prank type. She was more of the cool, calculating type, although Wonder Girl was certainly a prankster who could use some maturity. Barbara could see her teammate's confusion so she explained further, "Cassie thought it would be funny to pull my pants down in front of Raquel, Miss Martian and the other girls so I'm gonna get her back!"

"Wow Babs, you're really taking it up a notch." Artemis commented. Just then the Watchtower's Zeta Beam opened and out stepped Wonder Girl. Before she could say a word Barbara sprayed the liquid all over Cassie's clothes. Wonder Girl just stared at Barbara both confused and a little angry.

"Hey! What gives Babs. If this was supposed to be a prank it's pretty lame!", Wonder Girl exclaimed. The fluid began to take effect and the fabric of Wonder Girl's clothes began disintegrating. "Eeep! What is this stuff!" Wonder Girl screamed as the fluid caused the fabric of her top to seemingly disappear into thin air. Barbara giggled into the palm of her hand as Cassie tried to stop the fluid from rendering her naked to no effect. The liquid succeeded in completely eating through her top as Cassie's firm breasts bounced out into open view. Cassie instinctively covered her breasts as Barbara couldn't help but laugh out loud. Artemis was in shock and wondered whether she should try and help or just let it be. With all the attention on Cassie's now naked breasts, the liquid dripped down and made contact with her tight red pants. The liquid wasted no time dissolving Cassie's pants and panties causing her clean shaven pussy and round bubble butt to come into view. Wonder Girl had been rendered completely naked! "Barbara I am so going to tan your hide for this!" Cassie shouted as she lunged at Barbara.

"Aw what's the matter? The prankster can't stand when she's the 'butt' of the joke?" Barbara teased as she rolled out of the way. "You're gonna really get it now Babs!" Cassie shouted. Barbara used her grapnel gun to move through the Watchtower quickly while Cassie gave chase. Artemis just facepalmed and groaned "Why can't you girls just play nice!". Seeing no reason to get caught up in this nonsense, Artemis zeta tubed back home. She had an exam tomorrow and thought it was wiser to catch some sleep than get in the middle of Babs and Cassie's lovers quarrel. "Those two are so into each other! Kinda reminds me of me and Wally before we started dating." Artemis thought as she stepped into her home from the Zeta Tube. It was sort of a running joke with the girls that Batgirl and Wonder Girl were an item but Artemis had always thought it would end up a reality. It would certainly be a quirky relationship but Artemis knew about those better than anyone.

Back in the Watchtower, Cassie was flying around naked giving chase to a giggling Batgirl. Thankfully it was a slow night and they were the only ones tasked with monitoring the Watchtower. The last thing they needed was a teammate or a League member Zeta Tubing in to see a naked Wonder Girl chasing Batgirl. Cassie grabbed Barbara by her cape and Barbara quickly unclipped it in response. Barbara continued to giggle at the sight of Cassie chasing her with her naked breasts bouncing around and ample buttocks shaking from all the movement that came with chasing Batgirl. "Oh c'mon Cassie not even I got this 'butthurt' when you pantsed me!" Barbara teased. Cassie was really fuming at her redheaded teammate now. The Amazon got a hand on Barbara's utility belt but Barbara quickly unclipped that as well. She swore she was going to make Barbara's butt the same color as her hair. Barbara continued to swing around the Watchtower avoiding an angered Cassie's wrath but in the end, karma won out. Cassie finally cut off Barbara and got a hand on her.

"Gotcha! You're gonna be really sorry Babs!" Cassie exclaimed gleefully as she grabbed ahold of Barbara's foot. Cassie then pulled Barbara into a bearhug as Barbara's breasts smashed up against Cassie's naked ones. "C'mon Cass, it was all in good fun! You pull pranks all the time!" Barbara complained. Cassie just smirked as she hovered in the air with Barbara being crushed in her arms. "Well Barb, having super strength and flight allow me to get revenge pretty easily. I don't have to make some weird fluid to get you naked!" Cassie chuckled.

"Cass, what is that supposed to mean?" Barbara asked nervously. Without answering, Cassie raised her leg up and bent her knee. Without warning, she grabbed Barbara by her crotch, eliciting a squeal from the heroine, and placed her over her bent knee. Cassie was now hovering off the ground with Barbara suspended over her bent knee. Barbara quickly grabbed Cassie's ankle and the back of her thigh to keep herself in place. All of a sudden, Barbara started feeling smacks raining down on her plump bottom. She was getting a spanking from Wonder Girl! Cassie continued to lay into Batgirl's juicy buns with a series of hard smacks alternating from cheek to cheek. Barbara winced and yelped as Cassie's hard open palm came crashing down onto her bottom. Meanwhile, Cassie continued to pick up the pace with multiple smacks per second coming down causing Barbara's generous glutes to jiggle and thrash violently even through the skin tight gray fabric of her costume. Wonder Girl was glad that Barbara's pesky cape was out of the way so she could see a full view of her friends juicy bottom getting pummeled. Barbara tightly grabbed Cassie's ankle and naked thigh as she continued to yelp and cry out. Everytime she tried to utter a word, Cassie laid a thunderous smack across her cottom causing her to cry out instead. She didn't dare move her hands off Cassie's leg in fear of falling. All she could do was buck her hips and kick her legs about while she helplessly dangled off the floor over Cassie's leg.

"Cassieee-OW-I-Ah-Think-Ohh-I've-EEP-Had-Enough!" Barbara cried out as each word was punctuated by another brutal smack across each cheek that caused them to jiggle and quake about violently. Her perfect globes of flesh jiggled about like two rubber balls while Cassie continued to apply lightning quick strikes with deadly precision to both her bottom cheeks. A brutal barrage of smacks caused her right cheek to bounce wildly while Barbara felt a sharp sting crying out. The same thing was applied to her left cheek and Cassie kept alternating these barrages of smacks on each cheek. Barbara's plump but muscular bottom was under full attack by Cassie's hard palm as she continued to make Barbara's bottom bounce and shake around through the skin tight fabric. Cassie focused on Barbara's sit spots and upper thighs delivering 20 smacks in quick succession to various parts of her bottom causing Barbara to yelp and howl in pain. These lightning quick smacks caused her legs to shake involuntarily as her bottom quaked more violently than ever. It bounced about uncontrollably as both of Barbara's cheeks jiggled out of control in a wild manner that made Cassie horny. "I hope this is really getting through to you Barbara." Cassie mockingly quipped.

"Yes Cassie yes! You're the prank queen! I'll never do anything like this again! I promise!" Barbara cried as Cassie once again picked up the pace and went to town on her friends upturned bottom. Barbara violently bucked, thrashed, wiggled and slid all over Cassie naked thigh. She was bucking so hard, it seemed she was involuntarily humping her friends naked thigh. Barbara's pain threshold had been surpassed and she was literally trying to squirm and kick her way out of the spanking. Her skintight fabric began rubbing against Cassie's bare skin as Barbara squirmed about. She was flopping around and sliding all over Cassie's thigh which gave the Amazon quite some amusement. The skintight fabric rubbing up against her skin felt amazing to Cassie. "Alright Barb, this part of your spanking is done. Now let's really get this show on the road!" Cassie exclaimed excitedly as she lifted Barbara off of her leg and placed her in an over the shoulder carry. Cassie flew back down to the ground with a helpless Barbara over her shoulder, her big butt up in the air. Cassie loved how her big, plump, juicy target was right next to her face. Barbara squirmed and kicked her legs while pouting over Cassie's shoulder. "Hmph! Put me down right now Cassandra! This has gone on long enough!" Barbara ordered.

"Um excuse me? Who exactly is the super strong Amazon here, you or me?" Cassie countered. "But I…" Barbara began to whine before being cut of by a sharp smack to her right cheek. "But you haven't had enough spanking yet!" Cassie interrupted. Without hesitation, Cassie grabbed Barbara's feet and pulled her boots off. She then grabbed the waistband of Barbara's tights and pulled them slowly down her legs. Barbara gasped as her big bubble butt popped into view right next to Cassie's face! The spanking had reddened Barbara's cheeks effectively with both of her cheeks a decent shade of red. As she felt her tights being peeled off her legs by Cassie's left hand, Barbara could feel her black underwear being pulled up her ass crack with Cassie's free hand! The wedgie was splitting Barbara's ass in half and he generous glute quickly gobbled up the black fabric. Her panties quickly split her cheeks and Barbara could feel her panties digging into her anus and clitoris. Wonder Girl quickly delivered twenty solid smacks all over Barbara's bottom. Before, Cassie's smacks had a pattern, a rhythm, Barbara could feel which area she was targeting and where to expect the smacks. Now, Cassie was spanking her in a variety of different areas across her bottom and the back of her thighs. Barbara could no longer brace herself. The wedgie wasn't helping either as Barbara felt it sharply dividing her beautiful, toned buttocks causing each buttock to bounce up and down wildly whenever it received a smack. Barbara groaned and whined trying to get off of Cassie shoulder but the more she wiggled and squirmed, the worse her wedgie got. The heroine just lay limp over her friend's shoulder. The heroine continued to feel smacks raining down all over her juicy bottom as her amazonian friend took great pleasure in holding the redhead captive over her shoulder and having her two jiggling spheres of flesh bouncing around right next to her face.

The wedgie was cutting into Barbara's clitoris so deeply that parts of her pussy were becoming visible as the now wrapped around the black fabric of Barbara's underwear. The unlucky heroine's undergarments had become nearly invisible and one could only see a thin black line wedged deep in between Barbara's firm yet plump globes of violently jiggling flesh. With Barbara's butt at face level with Cassie, the young Amazon could not help but admire Barbara's beautiful buttcoks and legs. Her legs were so perfectly toned and muscular yet they still looked sexy and amazing. Her curves were unbelievable, with wide, hot hips complimented by a small waist and a firm yet plump in all the right places bottom. Cassie loved watching Barbara squirm and wiggle over her shoulder as her palm crashed down on Barbara's reddened cheeks all across the heroine's beautiful bubble butt. The girls shaking and wiggling caused her bottom to bounce around and jiggle more. Barbara desperately tried to shake her hips and turn side to side in an attempt to make it harder for Cassie to hit her butt. "Puh- Please Cassie! You've had your fun alright just put me down!" Barbara said. The young Amazon actually stopped spanking her friend but still held her in an over the shoulder carry.

"You do know that if I wanted to, I could just carry you around like this and spank this sexy tushy of yours all night right?" Cassie asked as she began to rub her teammate's sore bottom. "Um, yeah I guess. You're really strong Cass, I know alright. Look, can you just- can you please, please put me down?" Barbara begged. Cassie sighed and walked over to a chair. She sat down and draped Barbara over her lap. "But-but Cassie… I, hey!" Barbara began to say as Cassie peeled Barbara's panties off her legs and threw them on the floor near her tights. "Don't be silly Barbara, you know a real spanking is always done on the bare bottom!" Cassie laughed as she grabbed a handful of Barbara's left cheek and squeezed hard. Barbara howled as she felt her friend's iron grip grasp her burning flesh. She could feel Cassie's fingernails dig into her flesh as she grabbed Barbara's right cheek in the same fashion and began shaking both of them wildly. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Barbara screamed as her cheeks were being mangled and mashed together, with each one of them raw red in Cassie's strong grip. Her Amazonian strength was really starting to show. Cassie could feel Barbara's shaved pussy brushing up against her lap and the heroines naked thighs bucking up and down against the Amazon's own naked legs. The heroine called Batgirl moaned and yelped as she could feels her privates grinding up against Cassie's naked legs. Wonder Girl let go of Barbara's buns and gave a thunderous smack across her bare bottom that left a red hand print across her ass. The impact of the smack was so significant that Barbara was lifted clean off Cassie's lap before she slammed back down again making contact with Cassie's bare skin.

"Owieeeeee! Cassieeee please!" Barbara cried. The young heroine was already completely off the floor over her taller teammate's lap. Barbara kicked desperately and wiggled helplessly over her friend's bare lap attempting to get some feeling for the ground again. "Alright Barb, you're getting fifty of the best before I let you go, and that smack I just gave you was number one." Cassie warned. Barbara whimpered and prepared for the worst. A second smack came down and then a third followed by a fourth as Batgirl was getting the thrashing of her life. Each smack had the same impact and velocity as the first one. Barbara kicked her legs and and desperately wiggled over Cassie's knee as the Amazon was enjoying the sensations of Barbara's naked thighs and privates making contact with her own bare skin. Cassie moved at a slow, steady pace, ensuring that she delivered a through and powerful smack to Barbara's bottom each time. She continued to beat Barbara's butt at a steady, meticulous place which had Barbara being lifted off of Cassie's lap with each blow. Barbara's face was red with embarrassment and stained with tears. She just wanted this spanking to be over. After smack number fifty, the spanker was over and Barbara just lay limp over her teammate's lap.

"Hey Barb... it's over now. Shhh… it's over, you'll be alright" Cassie reassured as she rubbed circles in Barbara's back and ran her hand through Barbara's red hair. Barbara just whimpered and sniffled in response. Cassie looked at her friends bottom and realized she had probably been way too harsh on her friend. Her butt looked like it was on fire and the poor girl was just hiccuping and wiggling over Cassie's lap. "Barbara, oh baby I'm so sorry. I went too far spanking you. I'll make it up to you somehow." Cassie exclaimed as she lifted Barbara to her feet and pulled her into an embrace. The two heroines hugged it out as Cassie held Barbara in her arms and gingerly sat the heroine in her lap as she rocked her back and forth. Barbara sobbed into Cassie's shoulder as Cassie rubbed Barbara's bottom feverishly and whispered comforting remarks in her ear.

"I'm-I'm sorry for pranking you Ca- Cass- Cassie" Barbara said. Cassie just kissed her friend on the cheek as a response and replied "Don't you apologize to me. I'm sorry babe, I went in way too hard on you. I'll never punish you like this again, especially over a dumb prank." The two heroines stared deeply into each other's eyes and snuggled in each other's arms. Barbara twisted and turned in Cassie's lap so her tender bottom wouldn't make contact with Cassie's thighs and eventually ended up straddling Cassie's leg. The amazon couldn't lie, Barbara's pussy on her leg felt really good. "Barbara, is there something between us?" Cassie asked.

"I have a lot of feelings right now Cass. I don't know how to express this. We're both naked and I'm straddling your leg." Barbara replied. Cassie stared at her confused friend and the kissed her on the shoulder and buried her head in Barbara's neck. "I-I don't know what I am Barbara. Honestly I think that… I think I like girls. I'm always infatuated with Black Canary and Hawkgirl and Zatanna, M'Gann, Raquel and… even Diana." Cassie confessed. Barbara responded by kissing her friend on the lips and holding her in a passionate embrace. The two broke the kiss before kissing again, this time more passionately, with a lot more confidence.

"Barbara, I didn't know you were, y'know… gay" Cassie awkwardly said after the kiss.

"Cassie, shut up, I might not be gay. Or maybe I am. All I know is that this is teen experimentation. Now shut up and kiss me again. After that, you can help me get dressed and maybe help soothe my bottom at my place. My dad is out most nights these days" Barbara expressed. The pair smiled at each other and kissed again.


End file.
